iotfandomcom-20200213-history
George I of China
George I (d. 2173) was King of China from 2162 until his abdication in 2165. Initially "hired" by the like-named President George to head a constitutional monarchy, he quickly transformed the government into an absolutist dictatorship before provoking open war with neighbour states, leading to the country's capitulation. He presided over the short-lived Eternal Kingdom of New China to obliterate Hawai'i in atomic holocaust before establishing the Chinese Resistance Forces to conquer Xinjiang, but died on the eve of the campaign. He was succeeded by his son, Otto von Constantine. By the end of his formal rule as king, George was considered criminally insane by other players. INTERPOL issued a Red Notice against him almost immediately after its re-establishment for charges by various parties of war crimes and crimes against humanity. As with christos200's other characters, he was condemned by the Scarlet Lancers as inept, tyrannical, and genocidal in his policy of cultural "Westernization and modernization". George I was modelled after George I of Greece both in appearance, and in his role as an imported head of state. Christos' own "roleplay" copied a section of the Wikipedia article concerning his Danish background verbatim. In a cruel ironic inversion of his inspirational legacy, George's rule was short, violent, and debilitating. The Empire of China in Multipolarity II garnered widespread infamy for its promotion of George as a national hero. Birth and First Years King George I was born in Denmark in 2105. He was the second son of the King of Denmark. After the Cataclysm, he lived for a few years in Italy. In 2162, in the age of 61, he was called by Prime Minister George (not to be confused with the King) in China to become King of the newly created Chinese Kingdom and he was crowned King George I of China. Situation in China before George The situation in China before George was desperate. The Republican Government had invaded the Demon Realm to gain Beijing, historical capital of China. Although the invasion was a success, India betrayed China and invaded Chinese Tibet with it's ally, Baluchistan. A Chinese Nuke was auto fired on India, as part of a secret defensive project. Although the Chinese defeated the Indians and invaded India itself, a Mongolian revolt and threats of Hawaii using Nukes against China forced the nation in capitulation. The Prime Minister resigned and called a Prince from Denmark, George, to rule the nation. Now it is up to the 61 years old King George to turn the situation and restore China to it's former glory. The Campaigns of George Decision to start again the War George could not accept the defeat of China. How a Nation that won all of it's enemies in the battlefield capitulates just in rumours that Hawaii will nuke them? That's what George though, and so he decided to lead the Army himself and restore China to it's former Golry. First Campaign in India His first target was the vast, rich and populous nation of India. The Indians were the ones who betrayed China (although they (India) had been informed of the DR Invasion and agreed to it in secret negotiations with the Republican Government of China) and they were the ones who turned a regional war to a huge Asiatic War. King George fired in 2162 two Nukes in China, killing 1,520,000 Indian civilians and 86,000 soldiers. Although a brutal action, it was a message that those who betray China will feel the revenge of the Empire. In 2162, he ordered an Invasion of India. He became Commander of the Invasion Force. 65,000 Chinese Soldiers had to face an Indian Army of 40,00 Soldiers. After a heavy fight, the Chinese Army crushed the Indian Lines. Without opposition, the Chinese military sweeped through India. It was George's first major Military success. Campaign in Mongolia Mongolia was a province of China, but it revolted after Chinese capitulation. Now, with the largest part of the Indian Army destroyed, King George had a chance to bring Mongolia back to Chinese Imperial Rule. George ordered his Air Force to bombard Mongolia. 6,000 Mongolian Soldiers were killed. Soon, 12,000 Soldiers invaded Mongolia. Mongolia was defended by 6,000 Soldiers. The Mongolian Army was soon crushed, thanks to the briliant tactics of King George. The result was the destruction of the short-lived Mongolian Republic. With this victory, George send a message to all Provinces that a revolution against central rule was going to be punished. First Campaign in Demon Realm In 2163 George started an attack against the original enemy of China, the DR. 1,000 Chinese planes bombed the DR. 5,000 DR Soldiers died because of the bombing. 20,000 Chinese Soldiers invaded the DR. DR was defended by only 11,000 Soldiers. King George crushed the DR Army and took over the larger part of the country. Beijing was once again part of China. Second Campaign in India However, the people in India were very unhappy that they had to live under foreign rule. A group of Indian patriots formed the Indian People's Army. Soon, this rebel group organized a rebelion in Chinese Occupied India. More than 21,000 Indian Soldiers rose up in revolt against Chinese Rule. George rushed back to India, leaving the majority of his army to occupy the DR. The 57,000 Chinese Occupation Soldiers, under the leadership of King George, managed to put down the revolt. Second Campaign in Demon Realm In the absence of King George, in the DR a rebel group named Free DR was formed. Those Demon Patriots wanted to free themselves from the foreign occupation and take revenge for their country. So, they soon started a revolt in Chinese Occupied DR. King George rushed once again to the DR. Taking command of the 16,000 Soldiers of the Chinese Occupation Forces, King George crushed the 23,000 DR Guerrilla fighters. Nuking of China and Capitulation to Oz However, Hawaii punished China for betraying the Peace Treaty. Hawaii launched 3 Nukes at Uruqmi, capital of China, killing more than 650,000 Chinese civilians. Soon after, Korea and Siberia declared war on China. King George, in order to save China from Nuclear Holocaust and from Hawaii occupation, surrendered China to Oz, a nation respected by China. Under the terms of the 2165 Capitulation, King George was exiled to Africa and was given a small territory in Africa to rule. From there George begun creating plans of retaking China and destroying Hawaii. Meanwhile, Oz divided China, instead of retaining sovereignty of the land as it was agreed in the treaty, and gave the Scarlet Lancers, a terrorist group, the larger part of China. Legacy of George's Campaigns in Asia Although a failure, his campaigns are viewed in China (Empire) as briliant achievements and as a display of the military genius of King George. Although by many nations conisdered aggressive and genocidical, most modern historians agree that, from a military point of view, the Campaigns were a success and China was defeated only because of the threats of by Nuclear Holocaust Hawaii. Eternal Kingdom of New China The Eternal Kingdom of New China (EKNC) was a small territory in Africa, given by Oz to King George. King George escaped there to avoid UN or Hawaii arrest. He escaped with the entire Gold of China and most of his troops, nukes and ministers. King George had plans of retaking China. However, Hawaii nuked China, killing most of it's soldiers and citizens. George launched almost 60 Nukes on Hawaii, obliterating Hawaii in atomic holocaust. King George, most of his ministers and some of his troops (between 200 to 300), managed to escape EKNC with George's private Jet. George and his ministers then agreed to return to China and form the Chinese Resistance Forces (CRF) to retake China and restore the legal government of the Nation. CRF Return to China King George, fled to Shanghai. Shanghai, vassal of the Empire, accepted the King as secret leader of the government. The Prime Minister of Shanghai himself met with the King and accepted to help him regain China. So Shanghai became the unofficial capital of the Empire. CRF unite the Chinese States The King had the support of many Military and Political figures in all Chinese states, except Xinjiang. Mongolia, was the first state to unofficialy unite with China. After their defeats at the hands of the King, many Mongols were afraid of King George I. Also, many Pro-Chinese political amd military figures wanted to regain power in Mongolia. So, after a coup, the Mongolian government was replaced with a pro-Chinese government. Unofficialy head of State of Mongolia was King George I. After coups, Beijing and Wuchan Governments were replaced by pro-Chinese governments. The CRF started preparing troops. The new Chinese Army was based on the Chinese Resistance Fighters and the armies of Shanghai, Mongolia, Wuchan and Beijing. In Wuchan, many Chinese were anti-Royal and after the coup, a civil war followed. Shanghai and Wuchan armies co-operated, under the unofficial leadership of Mr. George (not to be confused with the King), against the Free China Military Forces. The Wuchan civil war ended with the victory of the Royal Chinese Forces over the Free Chinese Forces. Conquest of Xinjiang With a huge and well trained army, with experience from the Wuchan Civil War, King George prepares an invasion of Xinjiang. King George plans a strategic plan, as the Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang creates, along with many nations, creates INTERPOL to search and destroy CRF bases. In 2173, he orders the invasion of Xinjiang. On eve of the campaign, and as his soldiers invaded Xinjiang following his plan, he died at the age of 68. Legacy The Campaign of Otto Von Constantine and the fate of China The son of George, Constantine, with 2076 aircraft and 303 insurgent divisions, he conquered Xinjiang and restored Monarchy in China. 356,000 CRF Soldiers were killed, while 730,000 Xinjiang soldiers were killed. Soon, Mongolia, Wuchan and Xinjiang united and the Kingdom was restored with almost all of it's former territory. Although Constantine led the army, the of the invasion and the plans were made by King George, so he is considered to be the one who defeated Xinjiang. Although the exiled Xinjiang Government tried to Xinjiang's government-in-exile immediately appealed to the Union of Nations for an international intervention, but the resolution was shot down by the nebulous mechanics of Tani's UN, and shortly afterward his NPC strong-manning, particularly the Italy-Russia Alliance and the Boer attack on the UN, effectively stalled any concerted retaliation. Nevertheless, Otto's régime was held to be illegitimate by all but a select few nations, and despite the failure of Resolution 32, the Scarlet Lancers worked covertly with other countries to prepare a counterattack. Combined with an aggressive recruitment campaign and controversial aid by the Global Liberation Army, the Lancers commenced Operation Shah Mat in 2179. Legacy in Empire of China Almost 820 years after his death, the Empire of China promoted George I as a "great leader" and national hero. Although he ruled only 11 years, he managed to destroy the enemies of China in two short years, in an amazing campaign. Then he was exiled in Africa and after a few years, he managed to re-conquer the entire Empire he had lost. In Empire of China he is viewed as a Great Conqueror, who created a huge Chinese Empire that stretched from Pakistan to Manchuria and from Central India to Mongolia. Legacy in the rest of the World In the rest of the world, King George is viewed as a brutal, crazy and genocidical dictator who oppresed the Chinese people and pushed them in a war to further his own ambitions. Also he is claimed to be responsible for the division of China. Outside the Empire, he is nicknamed Mad King George. See also * Kingdom of China (Multipolarity) * Chinese Resistance Forces * Otto von Constantine * China Six